


Thoughts

by rexdangerflex



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Just a short grimmons fic for the soul :’)
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Thoughts

“Why do you keep looking at me?”

Grif did not answer, his eyes were locked on Simmons’s face. He could see the detail in his beautiful green eyes and could count every freckle on his face. His complexion was astonishing. He didn’t know how one man could be so cute. He hadn’t been this close to Simmons for awhile. It felt like a dream. Why was this nerd idiot so damn cute?

Grif pictured a future with Simmons. After their time on Chorus ends, the two taking a ship back to Earth. Buying a house and living together, getting some cats and sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn every weekend. He knew it wouldn’t, couldn’t happen, but he still yearned. He often thought these thoughts. Although he would never dare to say them out loud. Grif would die of embarassment if Simmons really knew he was in love-

“GRIF!”

Grif’s mind went blank as he snapped out of his thoughts, seeing the blushing angry face in front of him.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Ugh- just, nevermind..” Simmons pouted, and Grif smirked.

“Cause you’re cute. That’s why.”

Simmons eyes went wide and he covered his face and his growing smile, obviously embarrassed by the comment. “Oh, stop it Grif!”


End file.
